


Science Books

by dainochild



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Daddy Issues, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainochild/pseuds/dainochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only clues to suggest that the Elric brothers ever had a father was a pile of science books he’d left behind. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Science Books

**Author's Note:**

  * For [decembercat](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=decembercat).



The only clues to suggest that the Elric brothers ever had a father was a pile of science books he’d left behind.

Ed always told himself his love of alchemy was nothing to do with Hohenheim, but he never would have discovered it had those books not been the closest thing to a father he ever got.


End file.
